These Small Places
by jessica499499
Summary: Tommy didn't like tight spaces. It was never something they discussed in great detail, but it wasn't something he was denying either. The wounds were still too fresh and the scars were still too tender for that kind of heart to heart between them. But Noh-Varr knew that Tommy couldn't stand the thought of being enclosed again. Nohmmy. Slash. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just love Young Avengers.

* * *

Tommy didn't like tight spaces. It was never something they discussed in great detail, but it wasn't something he was denying either. The wounds were still too fresh and the scars were still too tender for that kind of heart to heart between them.

But Noh-Varr knew without the other white haired boy saying a word that Tommy couldn't stand the thought of being enclosed again.

Even somewhere as big as an average room made him twitchy with hidden anxiety.

It was a subtle thing that he doubted any of the rest of his teammates caught, but to him it seemed so obvious.

Because he knew what it was like to be caged and experimented on. To be treated like a rat in a maze.

That was why whenever Tommy came to hang at his place he always left the windows open.

It was why he kept a fan in his bathroom because he knew the feel of it blowing on his skin helped Tommy keep calm as he brushed his teeth or showered.

It was why even though he lived on the tenth floor of his building he never complained that they took the stairs every time, even though they had to do it at a normal human pace instead of the one they both preferred.

Because Tommy didn't like tight places they never used the elevator, not once in all the years Noh-Varr lived there.

Until today.

They had just finished fighting off the latest Skrull attack and Noh-Varr was badly hurt.

The Skrulls had known about him and had prepared a poison strong enough to kill your average Kree within minutes. The only thing that spared Noh-Varr a fast and painful death was his modified DNA, but he was still in a massive amount of pain.

Tommy had rushed him home, knowing that Noh-Varr kept specialized medications for himself there.

The Kree was barely conscious the whole journey and only truly took notice of where they were after the door had beeped and closed behind them.

It was only then that he realized that Tommy wouldn't be able to carry him up the stairs, not as injured and heavy as he was.

The elevator shook for a moment before it began to rise, but the boy holding him continued to tremble as they passed each floor.

Noh-Varr wanted to reach out and comfort his lover, but was too weak to even lift his arms.

Instead he rested his head in the crook of Tommy's neck and kissed the skin before him gently. Tommy held him tighter as he supported the larger man's weight and kept his eyes closed.

"Only for you." He repeated over and over again like a calming mantra as they continued to rise up the necessary floors.

"Thank you." Noh -Varr replied with the last of his strength.

Tommy held him tighter and breathed in his lover's scent with forced calmness.

"Just don't die on me Cockroach."

Noh-Varr made a soft confirming sound as he faded in and out of consciousness.

Finally, the doors gave a tiny ring that announced that they were on their floor and opened.

The micro-second that the door was open wide enough for them to exit Tommy had them out and down the hall in front of Noh-Varr's apartment.

There was a second of nausea as Tommy phased them through the door and then precious relief as his medication was injected into his neck.

Tommy was more careful than his lover had ever seen him as he laid Noh-Varr on his bed and covered him up snuggly.

The Kree could still feel the faint tremors in Tommy's touch and it saddened him to know he was the cause.

"I'm sorry." He breathed softly.

Tommy met his gaze and let out a shaky breath.

"Only for you." He repeated again with conviction.

Noh-Varr smiled up at him through his drug induced haze before reaching to caress his cheek.

"You never fail to amaze me Tommy Shepard. I am so very proud to be yours."

Tommy looked down at him with bright eyes that held so many things.

With a tenderness Tommy had seldom shown him so openly before he leaned down and kissed Noh-Varr's forehead.

"I'm proud to be yours too." He admitted softly just before the medicine made Noh Varr pass out.

* * *

All Hail the Nohmmy. May there be more in the future.

Yours truly,

Lacy Fairgold


End file.
